


Самый тёмный час

by Vivisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Christianity, Dark, Gen, Religion, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Может ли быть надежда у проклятого, вынужденного ради продолжения собственной жизни отбирать чужие? И если да, то на что?





	Самый тёмный час

**Author's Note:**

> Текст в гораздо большей степени о христианской религии, чем о вампирах.
> 
> И да, главный герой верующий, так что соответствующие религиозные понятия написаны с заглавной буквы.

С тела Адама спало оцепенение — он знал, что это происходило в миг, когда последний луч заката скрывался за горизонтом, — и первым, что он увидел, распахнув глаза, была ткань, заляпанная бурыми кровавыми пятнами. Он сидел на полу чьей-то спальни, спиной опираясь на стену, а в полуметре от него с кровати свисал окровавленный край простыни. Адам рассеянно посмотрел на собственные дрожащие ладони — они, конечно, тоже были в липкой крови.

Поднявшись, он заметил два мёртвых тела — и отвернулся к стене, в бессильном отчаянии качая головой.

_Это был не он. Не он._

Только вот не было никакого _другого_ Адама, никакого чудовища, перехватывавшего контроль над ним. Никого, на кого Адам мог бы возложить хотя бы часть вины за свои деяния. Он сам позволил голоду — да, безумному, почти невыносимому, но не неконтролируемому — встать выше всего того, что осталось от его человечности.

Поэтому Адам заставил себя снова взглянуть на убитых людей, чтобы рассмотреть каждую деталь своего преступления. Распластанная на кровати девушка с тёмно-рыжими тонкими волосами слепо смотрела в потолок. Мужчина в кожаной куртке, похоже, успевший только разуться в коридоре и переступить порог комнаты, прежде чем умереть, лежал на полу в неестественно изломанной позе. На шеях обоих мертвецов отчётливо виднелись раны, покрытые запёкшейся кровью.

Адам почти не помнил, какими эти люди были при жизни, да и их убийство всплывало в его памяти лишь клочками образов. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, что, впиваясь зубами в человеческие артерии, он не испытывал ни колебаний, ни раскаяния.

_Во что же он превратился?_

Каждый предмет в небольшой комнате нёс на себе отпечаток жестокой расправы: даже на потолке виднелись мелкие кровавые пятна. Конечно, не выпей Адам почти всю кровь, следов было бы ещё больше — но это ничуть не утешало.

Адам отобрал у людей самое драгоценное — их жизни, — только чтобы ненадолго продлить свою собственную, проклятую и не стоящую сострадания или жалости. Могло ли быть ещё более гнусное преступление?

Мимолётом взглянув на часы, стоящие на прикроватной тумбочке, Адам застыл от неожиданно пришедшей в голову мысли. Было всего лишь шесть вечера — поздней осенью сумерки наступали рано, — так что у него ещё была возможность успеть.

Трясясь от лихорадочного возбуждения, Адам забежал в душ и, включив максимальный напор воды, принялся стаскивать с себя окровавленную одежду и яростно отмываться. Бросив испорченные вещи в кабинке, он наскоро вытерся чьим-то белоснежным полотенцем и оделся в захваченные с собой запасные брюки и водолазку, смятые в комок на дне видавшего виды тряпичного рюкзака.

Времени на то, чтобы убирать оставленные на месте убийства следы, не было, да и полицейские, подкупленные вампирами — теми из них, кто, в отличие от Адама, наслаждался паразитическим существованием; именно они несколько месяцев назад сделали и его живым мертвецом, — прикрывали такие преступления. Решись Адам сдаться полиции, дело закончилось бы разве что бессмысленными смертями людей, виновных лишь в том, что узнали лишнего о ночных чудовищах: вампиры слишком ценили свой образ жизни.

_Он знал об этом на собственном опыте._

Так что Адам подхватил рюкзак и, захлопнув за собой дверь, покинул чужую квартиру. Он спешил по людным улицам, подгоняемый безумной надеждой. Почти не смотря по сторонам, он постоянно задевал пешеходов — но, видно, что-то в выражении его лица заставляло их отводить взгляд, избегая конфликта.

Издали заметив резную ограду храма, Адам сорвался с торопливого шага на бег. В считанные минуты он преодолел оставшееся расстояние, проскочил через настежь открытую калитку и взбежал по ступенькам ко входу. Пожилой мужчина в тёмном плаще, обернувшись на Адама, приветливо улыбнулся и придержал тяжёлую деревянную дверь.

Адам благодарно кивнул и попытался шагнуть внутрь, но не смог, словно уткнувшись в невидимый барьер. Растерянно тряхнув головой, он снова двинулся вперёд — с прежним результатом. Улыбка мужчины померкла, и он прошмыгнул мимо Адама, скрывшись в храме.

Собравшись с духом, Адам попробовал толкнуть закрывшуюся дверь, но та не поддалась. С нарастающим отчаянием он замолотил по ней кулаками, будто надеясь, что, если кто-то откроет её изнутри, произойдёт чудо, и он сможет войти. Сверхчеловеческой силы, доставшейся Адаму с проклятием, должно было хватить, чтобы сорвать с петель даже настолько массивную дверь, но сила, похоже, исходящая от дьявола, не имела здесь власти.

И тот, кто — быть может, и не по своей воле — нарушил природный ход жизни и смерти, установленный Богом, потерял право укрываться в Его доме. Едва не срываясь в истерику, Адам продолжил ломиться сквозь непреодолимую дверь. Он то кричал, прося впустить, то лихорадочным шёпотом молился о прощении, пока, обессиленный, не осел на пол.

Служба должна была начаться с минуты на минуту, и опаздывающие прихожане опасливо косились на Адама, тихо всхлипывающего на ступенях. Некоторые осеняли себя крестным знамением, заставляя Адама корчиться от боли — как будто любой достаточно сильный символ веры причинял ему физические страдания.

— Вам нужна помощь? — Адам и не заметил, как из храма вышел молодой священник.

— Вы не сможете помочь, — еле слышно отозвался Адам, избегая внимательного, тёплого взгляда собеседника, но почти мгновенно передумал и, трусливо запинаясь, признал: — Да, нужна. Очень н-нужна.

— Можете объяснить, в чём дело?

— Сомневаюсь, что вы поверите, — угрюмо ответил Адам, отчего-то поёжившись.

— Я верю в Сына Божьего, так почему же не смогу поверить в вашу историю, какова бы она ни была? — спокойно и серьёзно спросил священник.

— Если вы верите в Бога, то, должно быть, верите и в дьявола?

— Это так, — ответил священник, заметно помрачнев.

— Вы наверняка слышали о вампирах — оживших мертвецах, служащих дьяволу, которые вынуждены пить кровь живых, чтобы поддерживать своё противоестественное состояние.

Хотя речь и зашла о персонажах, как предполагалось, существовавших лишь в легендах и мистических рассказах, священник кивнул, вроде бы не теряя серьёзного настроя.

— Знаете, прошло много лет, как я перестал верить в сказки, — невесело усмехнулся Адам. — И в вампиров я не верил. Пока они за мной не пришли, — совсем тихо сказал он.

Священник по-прежнему слушал, не спеша высмеивать его слова или обвинять в сумасшествии.

— Я никогда не просил об этом. Никогда не хотел, — каждое слово, каждое рваное предложение давалось Адаму с трудом. — Ну, меня никто и не спрашивал, — не скрывая горечи, заметил он. — Не знаю, поджидали они возле подъезда именно меня или готовы были напасть на любого, но наутро — хотя нет, следующим вечером; вампиры в самом деле не выносят солнца и вскоре после рассвета впадают в сон — я очнулся таким же, как они.

Встретившись взглядом с собеседником, Адам оскалился, показывая нечеловечески длинные клыки. Зрачки священника расширились, но, вопреки ожиданиям Адама, он не отшатнулся

— И теперь Бог отвергает меня, — немного осмелев, продолжил Адам. — Да, я убивал — и ненавидел себя за это. Но, скажите, неужели у меня нет ни единого шанса на спасение?

— Бог милосерден, — может быть, слова священника были банальными, но он сам явно в них верил.

— Тогда почему я не имею права войти в Его храм и хотя бы попросить о прощении? — повысил голос Адам, подскочив на ноги. — Если так, то, наверное, это справедливо, — чуть подумав, обречённо добавил он. — Я ведь, знаете ли, мёртв. То, что я по-прежнему хожу по Земле — иллюзия, поддерживаемая страшной ценой. Таково проклятие, лежащее на моей душе, а сама она, похоже, давно принадлежит дьяволу, и этого не изменить.

— Божья воля мне неведома так же, как и вам, — мягко сказал священник, — но мне не кажется, что тот, чья душа пока не покинула своё материальное вместилище, может быть окончательно лишён права на спасение. Я не верю, что Бог позволил бы подобное.

— Тогда что мне делать? — сипло спросил Адам. — Господи, что же мне делать? — он обращался то ли к небесам, то ли в никуда. — Я должен был прийти сюда в тот же день, когда понял, чем стал, — наконец понял он и схватился за голову. — До того, как совершил первое убийство, до того, как моё существование превратилось в непрерывную сделку с собственной совестью.

Адам снова посмотрел на священника и, нервно дёрнув плечами, признался:

— Есть люди, которые знают о вампирах и умеют с ними — с нами — бороться. Выяснив это, я продолжил убивать, надеясь, что рано или поздно они откроют охоту и на меня. Слабовольный дурак! В то же время я так и не покончил с собой, выйдя на солнечный свет. Собирался, но всякий раз отступал в последний момент, оправдываясь тем, что самоубийство — непростительный грех. Как будто то, что я совершил, как будто сама моя нынешняя жизнь вовсе не грех!

Наворачивая круги по тесной площадке перед дверью мимо хмурящегося священника, Адам напряжённо пытался поймать мысль, которая, казалось, так и напрашивалась, но никак не желала оборачиваться в слова. И тогда он почувствовал незнакомую прежде решимость.

— На этот раз я не остановлюсь, — объявил Адам. — Пусть мне суждено гореть в Аду — если не за жизни, которые я отнял, то за самоубийство, — но, по крайней мере, никто больше не пострадает по моей вине.

Прежде чем священник успел что-то произнести или остановить его, Адам, торопливо пробормотав скомканную благодарность, помчался прочь.

Пару часов спустя он покинул город и, миновав пригороды, ещё долго пробирался через леса и мелкие речки, пока не вышел на просторное поле. Осмотревшись, Адам убедился, что до ближайшего леска быстро не добраться. Не то чтобы у него была возможность идти дальше: на востоке небо начинало светлеть, окрашиваясь в мягкие рассветные тона.

Когда солнце покажется на горизонте, времени отступать не будет. Даже если вернутся так внезапно покинувшие Адама сомнения, даже если вампирский голод прорвётся сквозь самоконтроль, требуя выжить любой ценой.

Не зная, на что потратить свои последние минуты, Адам потоптался по мягкой земле. Вдыхая свежий воздух, пахнущий утром, он рассеянно провёл пальцами по высоким сухим колосьям дикой травы. Разливающийся по небу свет возвращал в мир цвета, в ночи казавшиеся оттенками серого. Виднеющиеся вдалеке деревья привлекали внимание яркой жёлтой и красно-оранжевой листвой, не успевшей опасть: первые заморозки ещё не пришли.

Всего за несколько месяцев Адам успел позабыть, каким живым выглядел мир при естественном дневном свете. Когда первый рассветный луч коснулся его кожи, Адам рефлекторно прикрыл глаза ладонью, поначалу почти не замечая боли — слишком прекрасен был рассвет.

Адам сделал то, что давным-давно должен был, — и поэтому, сгорая на губительном солнце, сумел изогнуть губы в болезненной, но искренней улыбке. Вскоре его окончательно накрыла мучительная агония, но и тогда крошечная часть сознания Адама сохранила самообладание. Там до самого конца билась мысль, которая никак не походила на радостную, но приносила странное удовлетворение.

_В Аду будет куда как жарче._

_29.07.2019_


End file.
